Dojo Domination
Dojo Domination is a 1-player mini-game in Wii Party U. The mini-game is played only with 1 player. This game has 3 modes: Beginner, intermediate and advanced. There are 10 hearts and 30 people. Objective Reminiscent to the Wii Party Solo Mode, the player is in a dojo and will have to face on several Miis in a minigame in order to advance on. If the player comes first, they can beat all 3 Miis. Second place loses a heart, but beats 2 miis. Third place loses two hearts and beats 1 Mii, and 4th place loses 3 hearts and doesn't beat any miis. However, if the boss places above you, you will lose 3 hearts, even if you rank above any other miis being faced the same time as the boss. If a certain amount of players tie, the player does not lose a heart but has to face them again. If you lose to the final opponent, they will do the same attack you do after beating 30 Miis without tying of losing a life (although theirs is different), and you lose 3 hearts. After all the Miis are beaten, the player wins. Opponents White Outfit with white belt: CPUs on beginner difficulty. Only found in beginner, but a "drummer" wearing a variant of this outfit appears in the dojo on all modes. He/she plays their drum after a minigame is chosen. White outfit with black belt: CPUs on standard difficulty. 1 can be found in beginner mode, and if you lose to them, you lose 3 hearts. Red outfit with black belt: CPUs on advanced difficulty. 1 can be found in standard mode, and if you lose to them, you lose 3 hearts. Black outfit with black belt: A CPU on expert difficulty. Only 1 is seen, and they're seen on advanced mode. Trivia * Dojo Domination is easier than Expert Solo Mode from Wii Party, since the game is shorter and there is no Expert or Master mode. * If you have 30+ miis in your mii maker, only your miis will appear as opponents. If you have less, random CPU miis, regardless of CPU Skill will appear as some opponents. If you have 31+ miis, one of your miis will be the drummer, and if you have less, a CPU will be the drummer. * Run to the Sun and Hide and Go Beak are the only free-for-all minigames that don't appear in this mode. This is due to them being luck-based rather than skill-based. * This is currently the highest rated main game mode in WPU, with 4.50 stars. * This mode is similar to Swordplay Showdown from Wii Sports Resort, as it involves defeating opponents without losing lives, and the final opponent is the hardest opponent. * The most hearts you can lose at once is 5, which is done by coming in 4th when facing the boss and two other miis also being faced. * If you beat no opponents, the "Final Results" text will be red, and a creepy jingle will play. If you beat 1 or more opponents, the text will be blue, and a calming jingle will play. * Advanced is the only difficulty mode where the default highest-ranker doesn't defeat 30 opponents, as Susie, the default highest-ranker only beats 25. * In the European version, the part where the Miis are getting hit has the camera angle changed so you can only see the attackers. This is done possibly because that part is too violent for some European countries. Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Party U modes